1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of losing weight which is rapid, safe, easy to use and implement, and effective for the treatment of an individual suffering from obesity. Predetermined nutrients high in protein are administered through a combination of enteral feeding and oral feeding over a predetermined time period. wherein the enteral feeding proceeds throughout a first time segment of the predetermined time period and is discontinued concurrently to the administering of nutrients by oral feeding during a predetermined second and third time segments of the predetermined time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals which are overweight and more importantly those classified as being obese are present in the United States and many other countries throughout the world. More specifically, extreme obesity is considered a major illness resulting in severe medical complications such as, but not limited to, hypertension, diabetes, coronary artery disease, stroke, congestive heart failure, etc.
The reasons for the overweight conditions in individuals are numerous and appear to be increasing in certain classes of individuals. More specifically, sedentary behavior of individuals of various ages frequently results in aggressive weight gain. Perhaps more importantly, children, due to poor dietary conditions and an apparent decrease in outdoor activity are also recognized as an increasing class of individuals approaching obesity. Additional factors resulting in weight gain and the overall increase in weight throughout different societies include the wide spread availability of processed, high-fat, high-carbohydrate food.
The most apparent and convenient, but less effective, approaches of weight loss and treating obesity include voluntary dieting methods. However, such dieting procedures have often been found to be unsuccessful for most individuals primarily due to a lack of sufficient will power to effectively eliminate the intake of food. Other more drastic techniques involve surgical and other medical procedures. More specifically, gastric reduction surgery has become a relatively common method of treatment for morbid obesity and includes, but is not limited to, “stomach stapling”. Stomach stapling involves closing off a predetermined portion of the stomach in an effort to produce the feeling of fullness. Also, vertical banding involves the stomach be stapled in a predetermined manner. Subsequently a band may then be stapled or otherwise applied to the walls of the stomach to prevent the stomach from stretching and to control the size of the stomach outlet.
In addition to the above, inflatable bags have been used, wherein such bags are dimensioned to be swallowed into the stomach, where they are periodically inflated. Inflation occurs during time periods when food intake is desired or commonly practiced. Subsequent, to the intake of at least some nutrients the bag or balloon is then deflated for a period of time to simulate the feeling or procedure of digestion.
Other techniques used to reduce extreme weight loss include stomach fillers such as methylcellulose often taken in the form of tablets which provide a feeling of fullness to an individual with a hopeful result of decrease caloric intake.
However, numerous techniques, particularly those associated with medical and/or surgical procedures, are associated with significant risks that impact the desire to use such techniques and possibly the well being of the individual or patient being treated. The side effects associated with such medical or surgical procedures may include death, stroke, chronic diarrhea, nausea, vomiting, etc. When such side effects occur a second surgical procedure is sometimes required in order to alleviate these conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the area of weight loss treatment for a method or procedure which is capable of effectively treating excessive weight including, but not limited to, obesity or morbid obesity, which does not involve invasive surgery, is simple to implement and for a patient to use and follow, and can be quickly implemented. Such a preferred and proposed weight loss method accomplishes appropriate weight loss in the form of the elimination or reduction of fatty deposits of the individual being treated. Concurrently, muscle mass of the individual should remain in place. As a result, such a preferred and proposed method or system can be applied over a relatively short predetermined time period, preferably divided into a plurality of time segments, wherein each time segment involves a specific feeding procedure.
Therefore, a preferred and proposed weight loss method would preferably involve the combination of both enteral and oral feeding of high protein nutrients, as well as the performance of other dietary restrictions. The result would be the development of an individual's metabolism, which would accomplish rapid and effective weight loss without a prevalence of harmful side effects.